Corrosive Abomination
by northern.snow.leopard.kitsune
Summary: Sasuke has been sent to our world to retrieve a girl... kami and Shingami have prepared him for everything but Shutai! OC x Sasuke, warning extreme violent and sadistic views


Corrosive Abomination

Prologue

After Sasuke killed Itachi, he knew no light. He let the void close over his head, submerging further and further until reality was no more than unpleasant thoughts he could almost ignore. To any observer that might have been there, he was dead.

But Sasuke, despite having 'Wanted in the Great Five Shinobi Nations- Dead or Alive' on his files, was not allowed to let go of the light, the lie that was his truly dark life. He didn't know why, was not alive enough to process the question why, all he knew was he simply could not release his grasp on his world. If Sasuke, when properly functioning, had been religious, he would have dimly understood it was divine intervention preventing him from dying. But Sasuke had been an all-round stubborn ass and firmly refused to believe in powers higher than Kage or Shinobidom. So he kept between the shady borders of life and death for a long time, until eventually Kami and Shingami had to intervene.

They appeared clothed in black and white, sharpening the haze that was Sasuke's remaining consciousness. Kami was as benevolent as Shingami malevolent- they were purely corrupted, deafeningly silent and innocently guilty as charged of being watchfully blind. Ying and Yang, equally shared. Sasuke felt a faint miniscule stirring of respect and awe, the closest someone like him could come to god-fearing behaviour.

They didn't speak- they performed inception, planting the idea into his head, giving him new obsessions, a new goal. Reforming the boy that was Uchiha Sasuke into an Uchiha Sasuke that had a different cause, but stayed so very much the same; one that suited them better. They knew he would thrive, because gods do not control fate but they are masters of predicting it. And as a last gift to bestow upon their chosen vessel Kami and Shingami - the ever encompassing duo- sent him into another world.

Sasuke awoke with a pounding head, leaning drunkenly against Martyr's Memorial as sensation after sensation rolled over him. He had been transported here to find a girl- It was Kami and Shingami that had done it- This place had no Shinobi- chakra was possible but it was harder to push into the air- This place was called Oxford- He was enrolled in Cherwell School- He could understand English? And with a final sickening jolt, Sasuke knew that he had absolutely no control over this whole thing- and yet he could just walk away from this mission he had. But he couldn't, because the same feelings of obsessive observation, which he had had with Itachi, had just overwhelmed him again. Damn those gods- He was just ready to die in peace and they had to give him another effing goal.

Knowing this as he did, Sasuke resolved to find a good place to sleep and use his cloak as a blanket- Only to find that he knew nowhere to sleep. (_Think about the goal, _ A small voice whispered in his gut, _That gave you information once, it might again. ) _Learning this tidbit of survival, Sasuke planned his route to complete his goal objectively- and the knowledge flowed through his head, years of experience as a homeless person he had never had. Without realising, his modified (courtesy of Kami's little sister, Amaterasu) Sharingan had activated, wheeling hungrily at the air, feeling its presence saturated with memories of so many different people.

He turned and leapt nimbly off of the memorial, walking off with purpose and intent to sleep on Magpie Lane. Unfortunately, that was crowded by people- _students, don't talk to them, you aren't one of them-_, so to avoid suspicion he picked a bottle of _non-sake alchohol_ which his newly earned instincts screamed at him to avoid, and slept by the Sheldonian. The raven haired boy slumped over, in his sleep acting as a drunk student who got so hammered he was left on the streets. As the blackness claimed him with tender caressing promises, he felt rather than heard a voice smile '_You have done well for your first part'_

AN; well this was the explaining prologue, I don't know how you like it. The girl is gonna have a significant name, and a significant personality…. Lol. Hope length issue is alright.


End file.
